A Sour Story
by lemonsareweirdinthewizardworld
Summary: Olivia White has alot on her plate. She has to deal with fans,interviews,concerts,friends,and most importantly her love life. But when a new band comes along everything has to change whether it's good or bad. Even this sweet band can turn sour quickly.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N; Ok so this is my first story on fanfiction and I also already have a poll put on my account so please vote. Well this is a Lemonade Mouth fic hope you like it. It's about life after the Livin' on a High Wire scene so yeah. Couples will include WenXOlivia,MoXScott, StellaXMike. Mike is an OC. oh and Charlie has no one For now...Well enough of me talking here is the story.**

**I Do Not Own anything! I Just write for fun. Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes. The songs belong to their original artist.**

Olivia's P.O.V.

Ok so we just got of an interview with Moxie Morris from the Music Scene. Probably the most embarrasing moment of my entire life. As soon as the cameras turned off the manger or producer or whatever the man was, he lead us off stage. He told us we could all go back to our dressing rooms so we can change into our more comfortable clothes so we could get ready to leave. Right when I finished changing into my jeans and pink hoodie that says New York on it, I heard a knock on the door. It was Mo and she was wearing a smirk that was too dangerous for me to handle right now.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Wen were dating?"Mo said.

At first I just wanted to close the door on her and lock it cause I didn't want to talk about. So that is what I tried to do, but Mo's foot was too quick for me, and ended up stoping the door.

"Out with it Olivia."

It took me awhile, but eventually I said something.

"I didn't tell you because even I didn't know we were dating. I mean yes Wen and I have been hanging out more often, but we never made anything official, and words just jumped out of my mouth. I didn't even know what I was thinking." I said.

"Well you better find out because here he comes," Mo pointed over to Wen walking over to us, "so okay bye."

Mo started walking away, and I tried calling her back telling her not to leave me alone right now, but that ended up with her running away from me.

Wen's P.O.V.

I just came over to see Olivia so we could talk about us because I was so confused. But that is the thing with girls right they were always confusing. When I had first spotted her she was talking to Mo. Ofcourse I wanted to know what they were talking about. Although half of me new that it had something to do with what Olivia had said on live T.V. I know this because although she doesn't seem like the type Mo loves to play matchmaker. I knew that the moment the attention came to me when Mo pointed at me, and left. Olivia tried calling her back,but by the time that I reached her she had given up on it was just Olivia and I. That didn't sound half bad, Olivia and I. Hmph. That is another thing I really like, Olivia. So right now I had so many thoughts going on in my head right now like questions I was going to ask her.

"Hey" she said. Just looking in her beautiful brown eyes make me almost go weak in the knees.

"Hey, What were you and Mo chatting about?" I said.

"Nothing" she said just a little to quickly.

"Oh that's interesting" I said.

"Yeah" I saw the corners of her lips move upward slighlty. That counts as a smile right?

"So um can I talk to you...in privet?" I needed to get this over with. I needed to know what is going on between us.

"Sure." she said. These one answers responds were kinda getting on my nerves I mean this girl is so hard to read. I signaled to her room

"Oh, uh yeah come in.". We walked into her dressing room and I almost tripped when I came in but luckly Olivia didn't see.

"Um... so what did you wanna talk about?" Olivia asked she seemed clueless. But I knew that she knew where this was heading.

"I wanted to ask about what you said at the interview." There is no point in beating around the bush.

"Oh yeah, I'M SORRY if I embarrased you I just thought, you know, and Mo needed help and I just didn't know what to do plus I-"

I had to cut her off she was taking to long. "No, acutally I wanted to say that I do like you and I wasn't embarrased at all." Okay some of that was a lie. I do like her, but I was embarrased,but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Oh really,well I guess this is the right time for me to tell you that I like you too." She was looking down to the ground but I could still see the slight pink color in her cheeks.

To be honest I was shocked when she said that I mean who you'd like me. I mean I am the only red head in the school. I have like a zillion freckles and I am like the green giant. Minus the green. But I had to take my chance while I had it. So I knew that this was the time I would ask her if she would be my girlfriend. I wanted to do something clever not just ask her 'will you be my girlfriend?' because that sounded so lame and boring. So I thought of something clever. I might've practiced it in the mirror a couple of times. But like I said what she doesn't know won't hurt her. So I took and deep breath and said...

"So will you be mine?" clever right?

"What?" she looked confused so I thought I try a different one.

"Will you belong to me?"

"Huh" I guess I have to do an another one.

"Will you be property of me,Wen Gifford?"

"Wen I don't understand what your asking me, but your kinda freaking me out."

"I was trying to ask you if you would be my girlfriend."

"Oh," She smiled and let out a laugh. " yes."

"Oh, I see um," She was probably laughing at me. I mean why would she want to date me? Who would? WAIT what did she say?, "wait did you just say yes?"

"Yes I did"

She came to give me a hug and sadly after awhile we had to break apart but I was glad to call her property of me.

**A/N Um I decided to rewrite this story because there was a lot of mistakes. Oh and thx to that person who told me about the mistakes I try my best, but my computer is really old and it doesn't have spell check and all that other stuff on it. I was kinda getting used to using my mom's computer but I am banned from it now. Anyway please keep reading my story. Read&Review**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses XNicole :)**


	2. New Songs

A/N:** Hello people from where ever you are um.. yeah so with that here is the next chapter to A Sour Story.**

**I do not own anything. Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes. And all the songs belong to their original artists.**

Olivia's P.O.V.

Ok right now I can't stop smiling. You know with being Wen's girlfriend and all I feel kinda lucky. Well right now Wen and I are hand-in-hand walking outside my dressing room to go and hang with the other band members. Although in my dressing room we discussed about telling the band about us. We decided that we would wait for awhile. We just didn't want the publicity to find out and start all these rumors about us. So when we get to the lounge we let go of each others hands right before I see Mo, Scott, Charlie, and Stella talking to some girl. The girl was on the shorter side and had blonde hair.

"Hey, what's up?" Stella asked

"Oh, man I know this one, oh what was it? Oh I got the sky." Charlie said, oh Charlie when will you ever learn.

"Ok then, nothing much. Who are we talking to?" I asked, and motioned my hand to the girl. I went to go sit by Stella, and from the looks of it she looked like she was about to say something until she was cut off.

"Oh my name is Diana, I'm your new manager." Diana said with the biggest grin I have ever saw. Hearing her voice it just sounds like she is the most perky person you will ever meet.

"How old are you?" Wen asked. Now that Wen has asked I looked over the girl, and noticed that she couldn't be more than 18.

"17, but Miss Resnik hired me because she thought that it would be more fun for you guys to have a manager that is closer to your age." Diana said, "So now that I'm your manager I need you to get to the limo so we can head back to the hotel." She said ushering us out of the circular shaped lounge.

"Yes sir, I mean mom, no I mean I'm gonna go to the limo now." Charlie said. He then walked out with his head down.

"Alright, let's go back to the hotel." I said, after that we all walked to the limo, but to only be crowded by fans and photographers. It felt weird being recongised. I remember a time when I was this shy clumsy girl that was afraid to sing outside of the shower, and the girl everybody ignored on their way to classes. Now I'm Olivia White lead singer for Lemonade Mouth, but still a klutz. After we gave some of our fans autographs and took some photos we went into the limo.

Wen's P.O.V.

In the limo ofcourse I wanted to sit by Olivia, but as we didn't want to give our relationship away to the band that didn't happen. Stella took the seat next to Olivia. As for me I was stuck with Charlie. But he was somewhere in lala land. I gotta tell you something is up with him. Lately he has been acting weird and sure he is always weird, but this time it is different. I mean he turned out to be my best guy friend. I'm sure that he will tell me when he is ready. Wow sounded like a parent. With no one to talk to I was stuck playing Angry Birds on my phone. Mo and Scott where sitting together, I swear those two are joined at the hip. Diana was sitting in the front with the limo driver but she rolled down the window that seperated the people in the front to the people in the back.

" I'm sorry if I am interrupting something" Diana said, " but, I just got word that the Staples Center wants you to play there in 1 month, is that ok?"

"Are you kidding yes a million times yes." Stella said. Um thanks for consulting the band Stella.

" Omg you tell him yes, right now go ahead I wanna watch." Mo said. Same for you Mo.

" Good, well there is one thing they want you to perform 5 new songs." Dianna said that like it was no problem. Almost as if we wrote 5 new songs every single day.

Olivia and I just sat there in astonishment while the others said that it would be no problem. Ofcourse for them it would be no problem. They don't write the songs they just perform them. How were we supposed to write 5 new songs in a month it took us two weeks to write Determinate.

"Great I tell them ok" Diana said as she rolled the window back up.

" Wen, Olivia start writing." Mo said. Now she talks to us.

" Why did you tell her that it was no problem how are we supposed to write 5 ne-" I started to say until Olivia cut me off.

" Acutally I wrote 1 song and I have some parts for a couple of new songs."

"Great so as soon as we get to the hotel you and Wen can finish them." Charlie said. Good to know that he isn't always crazy.

After that we were all quite but shortly after that we got to the hotel and everybody went into the room I shared with the guys while me and Olivia went into her room that she shared with Stella and Mo so we could practice the song. She handed me the song sheet so I could see the lyrics.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I handed Wen the song sheet so we could practice. I wrote this song awhile ago I never told anybody about it because it never came up but now we needed a new song.

"Ok just follow my lead." I said, Wen just nodded.

(_Olivia_ Wen _**Both**_)

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

**_Just close your eyes_**

The sun is going down

**_You'll be alright_**

No one can hurt you now

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I will be safe and _**sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music**_gone_**

**_Just close your eyes_**

_The sun is going down_

**_You'll be alright_**

_No one can hurt you now_

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I will be safe and sound_**

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_Come morning light_**

**_You and I will be safe and _**_sound_

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Oooooo, OooooOoooo,_**

**_Safe and Sound_**

Wen's P.O.V.

We had just finished the song that Olivia wrote it was amazing. I will never get tired of listening to Olivia's singing.

" Liv, that has to be the best song you wrote so far. That song was amazing just like you." I said as I kissed her hand just like I did earlier on the show.

" Thanks, well I'm kinda tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed. But we can always finish the songs tomorrow." She said and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok I am going to tell Stella and Mo that we finished and we'll all talk tomorrow." I said as calmly as I could though I was sure that I was bright red in the face.

"K bye" she gave me a quick hug, and then closed the door.

**I decided to rewrite some parts and change the song at first when writing this I pretty much had no idea where this story was going. But now a year later I finally got it. So I hope you will continue to read my story HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES. xNICOLE read&Review**


	3. Valerie

**A/N: Hey guys uh I don't know what to say so R&R bye.**

**I do not own anything I just write for fun. Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes. And the songs belong to their original artists.**

Stella's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to my phone ringing so I picked up my phone to answer it. It was our manager she said that we had to be on the tour bus in 25 minutes or else they were going back home without us. So I threw a pillow at Mo and Olivia, when it hit Olivia she woke up with a little jump. But when it hit Mo it knocked her of the bed, Olivia and I started laughing at the red-faced Indian girl.

" Why knock me off of my bed with a pillow?" Mo said while getting off the floor.

" Because Diana just called and said that we had to be down at the tour bus in 25 minutes."

" Do the guys know?" Olivia asked, rolling out of bed.

" I don't know but we should tell them anyway." I said.

" Well one of you guys can go tell them because I call first dibs on the bathroom." Olivia said grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom. And with that she was gone in the bathroom.

" I'll go tell the guys but I call second dips on the bathroom," I said to Mo," and no you are not arguing with me because you take the longest."

"That is so not true." Mo said.

"SO TRUE!" Olivia yelled through the bathroom door. I just laughed.

As I was walking to the guys room I was suddenly thinking about the Staples Center performance we were supposed to do, how were we going to make 5 new songs. Why has this only crossed my mine now how stupid can I get. But I am sure that Wen and Olivia will come up with some awesome songs. I finally got to the guys room and I knocked on their door. Scott answered it.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you guys got the call from Diana telling us that we need to be down at the tour bus in 17 minutes." I said

" Yea we did we are acutally ready so we will meet you down there." Scott said.

"Alrighty then."

When I got back to my room Olivia and Mo were dressed. Olivia was wearing dark-washed jeans with a t-shirt that says 'Love is all around' and a cream colored poncho over it with a pair of black boots. Mo wore a white ruffle skirt with a lepord print ruffle top with a pair of brown boots.

"Hey! I called 2nd dibs." I yelled at Mo.

"Well you took to long so how you like them apples." Mo said back.

" Whatever"

I went to go change it took me like litlery like 10 seconds to change. I wore one of my hand-made t-shirts that said ' Rock to the Beat' with jeans that looked torn up with convers. So after that we all ran down to the lobby to meet Diana and the guys. Once we saw them we all went into the tour bus and sat at the table.

Mo's P.O.V.

Right now we were all around the table talking about songs. One reason why I knew that we could have 5 songs ready in one month is because Wen and Olivia are amazing song writers. Also because I knew we would already had one song. In the time that I was sick I wrote a song. But now that I know that Olivia also had a song too we only needed three songs more to write. No problem. Right?

The first thing we did was listen to the song that Wen and Olivia recorded last night. Once again I am very impressed with Olivia's song writing skills.

"That was awesome. Great job Olivia!" I told her.

"Yeah, that was great. I just think that Mo or I should sing the song with Olivia. No offense Wen" Stella said.

"It's okay. I know I'm not the greatest singer I'm just fine with rapping." Wen said

"And playing the piano?" I said

"It's not a piano it is a keyboard." Wen said with the voice of a little kid.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Stella threw in laughing.

"It is" Wen said.

Stella tried to hide her laughter, but with the look on Wen's face it was pretty hard. He looked like a 7 year old boy that just got his candy taken away from him. Within seconds the whole table was laughing with the exception of Wen.

As much as I loved this moment right now I knew we still had to get down to business. It was just like schoolwork you can take a VERY small break, but you have to keep focus.

When some of the laughter died down I said, "Guys as much as I would love to pick on Wen some more I need to show this song that I wrote."

Olivia asked me when I wrote it, and I told her when I was sick. When everyone was finally quiet I pulled out my laptop. I had the beat to the song in there. I also pulled out song sheets that highlighted the bands part. Once everyone was ready I said,

"This song is called Valerie." then started to sing.

(Mo,_band)_

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Cause since I've come one home _

_Well my body's been a mess _

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie_

_Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Valerie Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Did you have to go to jail_

_Put your house on up for sale _

_Did you get a good lawyer_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan _

_I hope you find the right man _

_who'll fix it for you_

_And are you shopping anywhere_

_Change the color of your hair and are you busy_

_And did you have to pay that fine that you were dodging all the time _

_Are you still dizzy_

_Cause since I've come one home _

_Well my body's been a mess _

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie_

_Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Valerie Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Cause since I've come one home _

_Well my body's been a mess _

_And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me _

_Why don't you come on over Valerie_

_Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Valerie Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over_

_Valerie Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Valerie Valerie_

_(why don't you come on over)_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie_

After I got my last breath I wanted to ask the guys what they thought of the song we wrote. I mean eventhough I don't write many songs I still think the song turned out GREAT!

"So what did you guys think?" I asked

They all gave different but still awesome complments on the song.

"That was awesome!"

"Spectacular!"

" I love it!"

"Sweet!"

"Thanks guys." I said.

"OMG I just have a brilliant idea." Stella said.

"What is it?" I asked

" What if we all write 1 song each. Then we will have enough for the concert."

"So what your saying is we have to write a solo." I said.

"I don't care, it can be a solo, duet, or all of us but you and Olivia already wrote your songs." Stella said.

"But I'm not good at writing songs!" Charlie said.

"Whatever, you can be of the hook only need 3 more songs anyway. So Wen Scott are you in?" Stella said.

"Only if Oliviaand Mo helps us." Wen said

Stella looked at us to see if we were ok about writing another song. Olivia and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not." we said together.

Wen said that he was in but Scott barely said a thing.

"Wait, I'm still of the hook right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" we all said.

I thought Stella's plan was great but something else was on my mind, Scott. He has barely said anything to me since we got off the show the other day. So I thought about what I did to get him mad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered to him since I didn't want the others to hear.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he whispered back.

"sure."

We headed to the back of the bus where they kept the beds.

"What's up with you? You barely said a word to me after the show." I said kinda angry at him.

"Because, I think you and I should take a break." Scott said.

" Wait, are you breaking up with me?" I was so confused.

"Yes, because if you can't tell your dad about us then how do I know if you love me."

" I do love you."

"Sorry but it has to be done." Scott said while walking away,"Oh, I think it's best for both of us if I quite Lemonade Mouth." and with that he was out of my sight.

**A/N Okay so I switched Wen with Mo because I really wanted mo to sing Valerie and that is why I did it. So yeah please Review. And check up on the other chapters because I will be rewriting them and some major storylines can be changed so yeah. Read & Review.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES X NICOLE :)**


	4. Don't Stop the Band

**Enjoy the story!**

**I do not own anything I just write for fun. Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes. And the songs belong to their original artists.**

Charlie's P.O.V.

Ok so right now I am confused. Scott and Mo went to talk in the back of the bus. And just right now Scott walked out of the back alone. Then he just ordered the bus driver to stop. I'm guessing he wanted to get off. I knew we couldn't trust him. Mo just came back in and I asked her what happened. She told us everything I couldn't believe my ears. That Jerk!

"Oh my gosh, Mo that's horrible. Is there anything I can do?" Olivia asked always willing to help out.

"Are you gonna chase after him?" Stella asked, I kinda thought that Mo was gonna chase after him too.

"No, our relationship just wasn't working out. Plus now we can focus on our music instead of a love life." Mo said. That remark made Wen and Olivia shift a little uncomfortable I mean we all know they like each other but, they will never admit it. I mean unless we are missing something, I mean during the show that was just a cover up. Right? That is what the rest of the band said while we were waiting for Wen and Olivia in the lounge.

"So Stella, what are you thinking about for your song?" Wen said, trying to change the subject.

"Uhhhh... I was thinking about writing a song that gets you dancing. Because I am not writing a sappy love song" Stella said responding to Wen's question.

Finally the bus started moving again because Scott left. That boy had 6 suitcases and I only bought 1 do you see the difference. In the room that we shared Wen and I kept making fun of him that 2 whole suit cases were for his hair. When Scott was finally out of sight from the window everything sorta got silent, Stella and Wen left to go work on their songs. Scott left. Mo and Olivia were talking about starting school again.

Wait? School that's in 2 days. That means we will have less time to work on our songs,band practices,homework,and life issues. I think I'm gonna pass out. Nope didn't, wow am I bored or what. Imma go and talk to Wen and Stella.

Stella's P.O.V.

Ughhh. What am I gonna do for my song.

"Ughhh, what should I write about?" I asked Wen.

"Well over there you said that you wanted to write a dance song. Right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Charlie cut in walking towards us. I really didn't want to listen to him right now.

"Go away!" I screamed at him.

"Man, no need to turn into a monster." Charlie said

"Stella what is your problem?" Wen asked.

"Sorry. It's just I can't concentrate." I said.

"Well how 'bout instead of writing something you want to write about. How about you write about something you know." Charlie suggested.

"Like what?" I said. Although it was a very smart idea.

"How about how we started our band?"Wen said.

"Okay I like that idea. What rhymes with detention?" I said sarcastically.

"I was thinking more on the lines of how we never gave up." Charlie said.

That is the so weird last night he was acting all weird and stupid. Now he is just normal Charlie the one we all know and love. Well kind of, he still looked confused.

"Alright. Now go away both of you I need to write my song." I said.

As soon as they got up and walked away I grabbed the pen and paper and started writing. The lyrics just came to me in my head. They were perfect. I knew as soon as I started writing that I wouldn't be singing this song. This was going to be for Olivia and maybe if we can convince Wen we can get him to sing this with her. Ofcourse the rest of the band would be singing in the background. After an hour and a half I finished writing the song.

"hey Olivia, Mo come over here for a second?" I asked them. They stopped talking and came to sit over by me.

"What's up, Stella?" Mo asked.

"Well you guys said that you will help us. So can you look over this song that I wrote."

"Sure" Olivia said.

After that they all looked at the song. They made some corrections to make it sound better. After ten minutes they finished and Olivia and Mo congradulated Stella for her awesome song.

"Thanks guys."

"Alright lets record it. I'll get Wen and Charlie."Mo said.

They all went to the back of the bus so they could all begin recording the song. Stella and Olivia passed out the song sheets so everybody could see their parts. After everybody was familiar with the beat they started.

( _**All**_,Olivia, **Wen,** _Mo,** Charlie,** _Stella)

**Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world **

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

_**A singer in a smokey room** _

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**For a smile they can share the night **_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting **_

_**up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows**_

_**Searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion **_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

Working hard to get my fill 

Everybody wants a thrill

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

Some will win, Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows**_

_**Searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

Dont't Stop

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_

_**Hold onto that feeling **_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_

_**Hold onto that feeling**_

_**Streetlight people**_

Don't Stop

After that everbody was laughing with happiness.

"Yea, alright I'm of the hook for the writing process."

"Well, just think, there is only two more songs to go." Wen said.

After they saved the song that they recorded. They justed hanged out, and talked about school. Finally when it was around 2 in the morning they starting heading to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. I changed the song because I wanted Lemonade Mouth to have their own familiar kind of music. SO Please continue to read my story because I am rewriting some parts of the chapters. **

**Hugs and Butterfly KissesX Nicole ;D**


	5. The New Guy

**A/N: Alright so I didn't want to write all about the bus ride back to New Mexico. So just pretend like I did because this story takes place with Olivia in the morning getting ready for school the next morning. If your reading this please Read&Review. ENJOY :D.**

Olivia's P.O.V.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Yea that was the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off but I hesitated when it came to getting out of my comfortable bed. Then something crossed my mind, it was the first day of school. It has been 1 year so maybe things have changed. I certainly did, maybe I can walk the halls with my head up instead of down all the time. Maybe I can make some new friends, not that I'm not happy with the ones I have now. Well I'll never find out until I get out of bed.

"Urgghh." I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I went straight to my vanitey to look in the mirror.

I think today will be easier because I took a shower last night right before I went to bed. So all I have to do is change, brush teeth, do hair, and then eat if I get the chance to.

I changed into dark-washed jeans and a turquious shirt. I put one of those really long sweaters, it was gray. Last but not least my favorite black boots. I went into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and do my hair.

I decided to straighten my hair because it would take less time. Plus I couldn't find my curling iron so, yeah.

"Bye Gram!" I yelled on my way out the door. I wasn't hungry so I decided to skip breakfast.

"Goodbye, Sweetie." Gram said to me.

I was about cross the street but I was standing at the curb to make sure I didn't forget anything when someone bumped into me.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." A boy, who I didn't know, told me.

The guy I had to admit was kinda cute. He had short brown hair and was tall, not as tall as Wen though.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been standing there." I said.

"So why were you standing there?" The boy asked me.

"I was on my way to school but I had the feeling I was forgetting somthing but I guess not." I said.

"What school do you go to?" he asked me.

We were walking and talking at this point.

"Mesa High School, I am a sophmore now." I said.

"That's cool cause so am I and I am starting there today."

"So that means your new here." I said, I felt kinda stupid after saying that but I can't take it back.

"Yea." he said.

After that there was a short moment of awkward silence, but luckly I didn't have to end it because the guy did.

"My names Stephen just in case you wanted to know." Stephen told me.

"oh.. uh my name is Olivia White." I replied.

After that we arrived at the school so I had asked him if he needed help getting to the front office and he said yes so we headed for the office.

Wen's P.O.V.

I was walking, scratch that running to school because one day on the bus Olivia and I made plans to get there kinda early so we could talk before the band came. When I finally spotted her I was about to call her until I saw her with someone, a GUY! She just walked in with him and left me hanging. This means war.

**Man was that harsh. Wen is already planning world war 3. Ok so in my first chapter I said certain couples would be together but I'm just making it up as I go along. So yeah, bye.**


	6. Flirting & Rumors

**A/N hey guys I updated this chapter a lot so be sure to read it through again.**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes & Disney Channel **

**I just own this story line. :)**

Wen's P.O.V.

Man I am freaking out. FREAKING OUT. What should I do? I got it " TIME FOR REVENGE!" I said quietly to myself. I mean did she forget about our plans. Maybe I am just being one of those crazy overprotective boyfriends. Right then Charlie walks up right behind me and is screaming,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm being attacked!" Charlie yelled practically in my ear.

"What, what is wrong? Who is attacking you!" I asked.

"THAT! (he said pointing to the ground)" Charlie said.

"What? Were?" I asked, beinging so confused.

"Right there on the ground!" Charlie declared being scared out of his mind.

Oh my gosh really,"That's a FROG." I said while bending down to pick up the frog to show Charlie.

"See" I said as I moved it closer to Charlie.

"Good frog." Charlie said while shaking like crazy. Then all of a sudden the frog jumped out of my hand and into Charlie hair.

"Man not the hair. Not the hair. That took 4 hours in the morning. Oh and AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Charlie screamed while running away. Oh well.

Stella's P.O.V.

Why was Charlie running down the hall like maniac, well on a normal basis he usually does. Oh well. Hey look there's Olivia and who is that? It must be Wen with a different hair color. So Imma go and talk to her.

"Hey Oli... who's this?" I asked.

"Oh this is Stephen he's new." Olivia said, " I gunna be his guide for today."

"Whatever." Stella said getting bored.

"Ok then." Stephen said.

"I'm Stella, by the way, I play the guitar for our band Lemonade Mouth. Maybe you've heard our music?" I said.

"Uh...hi..." Stephen started to say something before Olivia cut him off.

"Umm, Stella do you want to tell me what you're doing?" Olivia said with an amused face.

"What?...Olivia we need to get the word out about us or how else are we going to build a fan base?" I stated.

"Okay then...," Olivia started to play along, "Stephen, I Olivia White lead singer for Lemonade Mouth would you like my autograph now or later?"

"Olivia! Don't just give him your autograph you have to make him beg for it." I told her trying not to laugh.

"Olivia may I please have your autograph?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know..." Olivia told him.

"Please...I'll carry your books from class to class...anything for the famous Olivia White." Stephen pleaded jokingly.

"I'm not sure..." Olivia said trying to hid the smile on her face.

The next time Stephen asks he didn't just ask, he got down on one knee in front of Olivia and held her hand. Looking at the two of them flirt like this makes them look like a really cute couple. I always thought that Wen and Olivia would end up together, but I guess some people are just made to be JUST FRIENDS.

"Olivia White," Stephen declared still on one knee, "you are a beautiful girl with an amazing voice. Will you do me the honor of giving me your autograph."

I looked at Olivia to see that she was blushing. Probably because of the fact that he called her beautiful. Olivia was trying not to laugh for this whole time, but she burst of laughing and so did Stephen.

"Why of course I will give you my autograph. How could I say no to that?" Olivia said catching her breath.

After that whole scene I left the two love birds to go to class. I was walking down the hall, but I could still here them laughing together.

Mo's P.O.V.

Ok so the first day of school is going great for me. I have the perfect schedule that allows me to have time for band practice. Last year I wasn't really planning on having a band so I didn't make time for it. That is why it was so hard to schedule practice but this year we are starting off strong and hopefully it will stay that way. I didn't really talk to any of my friends yet because the first day back has to be hectic for everybody so we need a little space. Although I saw that Olivia didn't mind spending some time with the new guy. From what I heard his name is Stephen and he is also in a band. I just don't know the name of it, but I can't be sure because what I heard were rumors.

"Hey!" Naomi Fishmeier called out to me.

Naomi is one of my friends in school. We aren't best friends like I am with my band members, but she would be the next closest thing. Naomi, I guess you can say is the gossiping type. She doesn't start rumors, but she hears them and tells me to keep me updated or something.

"Hey.' I said back.

"Guess what I just found out about the new kid." She told me.

"You mean the new guy that's hanging out with Olivia?" I asked her. Every year our school gets about ten new kids so I had to be sure.

"Yeah him." She said.

"Well what?" I asked her.

"Well..."

**Ohhh Cliffhanger. How many people hate me. I would if I was reading this but I already know whats going to happen.I know what your thinking what is the rumor that Naomi heard about Stephen? well you will find out in the next chapter. Oh and leave a review if you like this story to see if I should continue it. R&R. **

**Hugs&Butterfly Kisses XNicole**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Ok so I know in the movie Charlie wasn't as confused or stupid as to this story. But I like the idea so I'm gonna go with it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney.**

**I just own this story line. :)**

Olivia's P.O.V.

Ok so this guy, Stephen is so funny. I mean we have been in every single class together and I've been showing him around. As the day rolled by I got to learn a couple of things about him. Like that he is also in a band and on the weekends he does charity work, for FUN. Anyway, Mo told everyone she had big news (or was it BAD news) to tell us at lunch. But I was kinda running late like always so I hope she wouldn't tell the news without me.

Wen's P.O.V.

Ok so I've been thinking that maybe I was letting this idea of Stephen trying to get to Olivia to be his girlfriend get to my head. I told myself I would talk to her later, ALONE. Right now I was on my way to lunch to hear Mo's BAD news. She didn't exactly tell us what it involved, but she texted everyone in the band so it must have some importance to our career. Once I saw Mo, Charlie, and Stella at a table I went to go and greet them. I quickly noticed that Olivia wasn't there so I though that she might be running late like always.

"Hey guys." I said. "Where's Olivia?"

"I don't know, but I need to tell you guys something." Mo said.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna wait for Olivia?" I said.

"No, actually the first part of the bad news is about her... well sort of." Mo said.

After that she said that everyone got quiet so she could explain.

"Ok, now yesterday I heard that there is another band. And it's a total copy off of Lemonade Mouth. Their band name is _Pink_ Lemonade Mouth, and the songs are totally the same. Turn up the Music is _Blast up the Music_, Somebody is_ Nobody_, Determinate is _Exterminate,_ Here we go is_ There we go,_ She's so gone is _He's so gone, _More than a Band is _More than a Friendship, _Breakthrough is _Make it Through, _and Livin' on a High Wire is _Livin' on a Extremely High Wire. _But I just found out today that new guy Stephen is in the band." Mo said.

I was still trying to process this. Maybe if Stephen kept hanging out with Olivia he might try to take her away from us. Away from ME. He could convince her to quit Lemonade Mouth and join there band, but Olivia would never do that.

"Ok, so this means we have to keep Olivia away from Stephen right?" I asked hoping that she said yes. Even though it might just be me, but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to MY girlfriend.

"Well, I guess so ,I mean, we don't want him to try and take our ideas from our new songs." Stella said.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Charlie yelled for no reason at all.

We all just ignored him.

"So as soon as Olivia gets here we'll tell her." Mo said.

So we waited and waited and WAITED but no were all starting to wonder if something bad had happened. She was never this late before. Then I looked over a couple tables and saw Olivia sitting with Stephen. They were laughing and siting across from each other so all I saw was Olivia's back and Stephen's stupid smile. I pointed her out to the rest of the band and we took action.

"I'll go get her." Stella said getting up.

"Wait- I'll get her." I said standing up.

"Okay, fine." Stella said siting back down.

I headed to the table Olivia was at and totally made an awkward moment at the table. I guess I interrupted one of Stephen's jokes...oh well...

"Olivia can I talk to you for a second?" I asked innocently.

"Uh yea, sure." Olivia said. We walked away from the table so he couldn't hear us.

"So 1) why are you sitting with him when you said you sit with us, and 2) you just missed Mo's news." I asked kinda getting annoyed but luckliy she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've kinda been showing Stephen around and he wanted me to sit by him today because he wasn't sure if anybody else would. But we just finished and we were going to go over right now." She explained.

"Ok so ummm... let's get back to the table." I said leading her back to our table. Stephen started to get up and follow Olivia and I. I slowed down so Stephen could catch up to me while Olivia kept heading to the table by herself.

"uhhh... How do I say this...Band members only. Sorry Stephen." I know this was kinda rude, but in a way I was kinda helping this guy out. I mean, we were going to be talking about him.

"Oh..sure I totally understand. Olivia!" Stephen shouted to her.

Olivia turned around to see him.

"yes?" she asked him.

"I'm going to be by my locker...I..uh...forgot something." Stephen said while looking at me.

"Okay. I'll meet you later then." Olivia said.

I wanted to jump in and say that she would never talk to him again after this conversation, but it would be so much more funny coming out of her mouth with me there to see his face. After that Stephen left the cafeteria and Olivia and I headed back to the table.

When we got back to the band she mobbed by a bunch of questions. Some being the same ones I asked her. Finally Charlie broke the silence by screaming "HEYYYYY! QUIET," once Charlie said that we all got quiet and stared at him. "Do you like my hair it took 4 hours in the morning?" we all just ingored him once again. Although I did notice looking at hm strangely before she said anything.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about the confusion about where I was sitting." Olivia said innocently.

That's when Stella had to bring in Stephen.

"Olivia you can't hang out with Stephen anymore." Stella told her. Olivia was a little taken back at that remark.

"Excuse me." Olivia said harshly.

"I'm sorry Liv but you can't. He is in a copy off band called _Pink_ Lemonade Mouth. Plus we think that he is going to take you away from us." Mo said.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, plus Stephen wouldn't try and take me away from you." Olivia said.

"You don't know that Olivia. You barely know the guy." I stated.

"I think I have a pretty good idea because I was hanging out with him all day. Plus even if he would I think I would have a decision on whether I would stay or go." Olivia said back.

"So you would think about leaving us?" Stella asked.

"Of course not. I just...trust me Stephen is not an enemy." Olivia told us.

"Maybe he is. You didn't show him any of the songs did you? His band has totally copied all of our songs...and" Mo started to argue.

"Yea I got it, my friends don't trust me." Olivia said with a hurt expression on her face.

"We do trust y-" Mo was about to say until Liv cut her off. "I'm outta here." with that she ran out of the cafeteria.

After that I ran after her to go and comfort her. I found her outside the building sitting on a bench. So I went up to her to apologize for the band's bad behavior.

"hey" I said as gentle as I could.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to run out on you like that I mean you didn't do anything wrong." Olivia said.

I was just expecting a simple 'hi' or 'hey' not all of that, but I guess that was good too. At least she wasn't mad at me.

"Yea ok don't take this the wrong way but, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be hanging out with Stephen either. Not because he is some other band, but I think he likes you. And I like you so I didn't want to start a World War 3 over you." I said trying to not get her mad at me too. She laughed.

"Wen you have nothing to worry about I like you not him. So just trust me when I say that there is nothing going on between me and Stephen." She told me in the most angelic voice ever.

"Ok I believe you." I said truthfully.

"Although he is kind cute..." She started to play around with me.

"Olivia don't make me start World War 3.." I jokingly warned her. She laughed again. Man I love her laugh.

"Alright we should be getting ready for our next class." She said.

With that I felt so much better knowing that I could go around the school without keeping an eye on Stephen and know that nothing was going to happen between Olivia and Him. School was pretty boring and we didn't have much homework so after school I invited Charlie over ( I know what your thinking the dumb one. But he was pretty cool at my house SOMETIMES)

Charlie's P.O.V.

Ok so right now me and Wen are playing video games at his house and I am determined to beat him. Right before we went to the candy store so I am kinda on a sugar rush but who cares.

"Die Wen Gifford, die." I said trying to kill him. In the video game ofcourse I'm not crazy or anything.

"Ha I win. In your face." Wen said doing his victory dance.

"No you didn't!" I yelled at him as I threw the controller at his face giving him another black eye.

"Charlie! Why did you do that?" He said while holding his eye. I was not about to take the blame for that so I didn't.

"Me? I did nothing." I said and with that I jumped out the window. Only to almost get hit by a magic moving yellow brick.

"What is that magic moving yellow brick?" I screamed out to the world. Then Wen came out of the house to answer my question.

"Charlie that's not a brick it's a car. And it's not yellow it's brown." Wen said a little annoyed.

"I'm so confused!" I yelled while looking up into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is that thing flying above me?" I said.

" Charlie that is a _bird_." Wen said.

"Oh I new that! Hi birdie." I said really nicely. But that's when the bird pooped on me.

"AHHHHHH! I've been hit!," I said as I fell to the ground. "Wen I have a confession to make, I 've always hated your mother."

"Wow you should put that on her Christmas card." Wen said kinda mad.

"Know I won't get the chance to because I'm dieing. Before I go tell my mother that I hate her. Tell my father that he needs a haircut. And last but not least tell Tommy that he has grandma glasses." I said taking in my last breath, " Good bye old friend."

And with that I fell dead. Even though the next day Wen told me I was snoring I didn't believe him because now I am a ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up and felt so hangover. So I have a confession to make. I've been drinking alcohol a lot. I have been ever since Scott joined the band. I know its bad for you, but after Mo turned me down I got depressed. When my uncle was sad he would have a drink and instantly feel better. I thought maybe if I drank I would feel better too. I heard that there are different types of drunks. There is the angry drunk, sad drunk, crazy drunk, and idiot drunk. I guess that I am the crazy drunk. Even though Scott quit the band I still haven't quit. I thought maybe I could have a chance with Mo now, but there is a little voice inside of my head that tells me that I'm just dreaming. I still really like Mo, but if she ever found out about this she would never like me back or even give me a chance. I just really hope that I don't turn into a alcoholic because I never wanted that for myself or anybody else that I care about. I just need help.

**Ooohh Bad Charlie. I know that it seems kinda crazy before why Charlie was so stupid and random before. Yea well now we know why. Anyway leave a review if you want me to continue. **

**HUGS&BUTTERFLY KISSES XNicole BYE!**


	8. Shocking songs

**Tell me what you think, in a review let me know how you feel.**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth belongs to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney**

**All songs belong to their original artists.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V.<p>

Today I already know I'm gonna feel sick just because today is Tuesday and Tuesday is gym day. We used to have gym everyday but now we onlyhave it every other day due to budget cost to help the new music room. I am also excited for today because is my secret date with Wen. Okay I know what you are thinking why is the date a 'secret'. Well because it's better for us that way, no fans barging in our date for autographs, no publicity, and no band. So I'm just sitting on a park bench waiting for the band to show up, until Stephen comes up behind me. I really think he is a good guy and makes an awesome friend.

"Hey mind if I sit down with you and keep you company?" Stephen asked me.

"Sure I don't mind." I said while scooting over to make room on the bench so he could sit down.

After that we just started talking about a bunch of random things. I was surprised how we had a whole 15 minute talk about Spongebob. Huh. Strange.

Mo's P.O.V.

Okay so let me tell you what happened I was on my way to school and I see Olivia sitting and talking with Stephen. Not only was he in another band but know he is trying to take Olivia away from Wen. I mean, lets face it we all know that those to are crazy for each other, they just need some help expressing their feelings. So that's when I came up with the most amazing plan ever! It's called, 'Operation get Wen and Olivia together so Stephen and Olivia don't get together and everybody will be happy', I'll shorten it later. So basically I will write a song about Stephen and tell Olivia that I like him so I wanted to sing this to him. But instead of me I wanted Olivia to sing it, we will practice the song during band practice which will make Wen hear it and finally express their true feelings. And everything will be happliy ever after, or something like that.

It's kinda evil, but in a good way. I talked to Stella about this early, bur she said that although Stephen might be bad for us he was good with Olivia. She is clearly not seeing the big picture.

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V.<p>

Ok so I just got out of gym and I hated every second of it. I would have been fine with anything else but the rope. Guess what was the main activity for gym today? Climbing the rope. I didn't even get a fourth of the way up. But now I get to go to the music room for band practice. Our teachers are really big fans of us and want us to go far so they gave us a period just for band practice. I was excited because I was the first one there which is a miracle considering that I was always the late one. I sat down on the stage in the new auditorium and pulled out my song book. I love writing songs for the band with Wen, but lately I have been writing a lot of personal songs. I write them down for me because I feel like they don't really represent the band. They are my words and I feel like they should be played by myself, but that would never happen. I would be too scared to get on a stage and sing alone. The only reason I can sing without puking is because my friends are with me and I love them for that.

I opened my book to a page were I already started to write a song. I stopped because I got stuck, but every time I come into the auditorium I always get a rush of song ideas and lyrics.

_Some folks like to get away, for a holiday from the neighborhood_

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood, ooh_

_But I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

_Ooh_

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with a rythym and the blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

_The New York Times, The Daily News_

_Oh _

__That was as far as I got before. I started writing it when we were playing Madison Square Garden. I felt so alive there I think that was the first time I realized that I really love singing. Now that I am here I finally can finish the song.

_It comes down to reality and it's fine with me 'cause I let it slide_

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside ooh_

_I don't have any reasons, I've left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

_Oohh_

_I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line_

_'Cause I'm in_

_I'm in a New York_

_State of mind_

_Oohh New York state of mind_

I started to hum the last part of it when I heard the auditorium door open. It was Mo.

"Oh. sorry." She said.

"Oh it's okay." I said quickly putting away my song book.

"What were you humming?" Mo asked me.

"Nothing, just a song I had stuck in my head." I said hoping that she wouldn't ask what song.

"Oh," Mo started, "So I had to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what favor did you want-" I tried to finish that sentence but Mo cut me off.

"I like Stephen!" she screamed.

I was in complete shock I mean I would have thought Mo would ask Scott for another chance but no she likes Stephen. Wow that was a surprise. Then all of a sudden she told me she wrote this song and wants me to sing and practice it in band practice. I told her yes because I didn't want to let her down.

After that everybody started to come in, but I didn't see Stella.

"Hey where's Stella?" I asked

"Oh she texted me and said she had to be somewhere with her family." Wen told me.

"So are we still gonna have practice?" Mo asked looking kinda glum that practice might be cancelled.

"Yes like they say the show must go on." Charlie said punching a fist up into the air.

Well at least Charlie seemed normal today. Lately he has been kinda crazy. I'm going to talk to him later after practice alone to see if he is okay.

"Ok then Olivia's gonna start off singing so I'll give you the song sheet." Mo said while pulling out white papers out of her bag and giving them to Wen and Charles.

She didn't even give anyvody a chance to look over the sheet she just started.

"Wait..what is-" Wen started.

"1. 2. 3. and..." Mo said as she waited for everybody to play.

Then I started to sing Mo's song.

_Hey Stephen _

_I know looks can be decievin'_

_But I know I saw light in you_

_and as we walked we were talking I didn't say have the things I wanted to._

_Of all the girls tossing rocks out your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

_Hey Stephen boy you might have me believin' I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel it's magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help if there's no one else_

_mmmmm_

_I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen_

_I've been holding back this feeling so I got some things to say to you_

_I seen it all so I thought that I've never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautilful, wonderful don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen why are people always leavin' I think you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel it's magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help it if there's no one else_

_mmmmm_

_I can't help myself_

_They're dimmin' the street light your perfcet for me why aren't you here tonight._

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near and_

_Shine. Shine. Shine._

_Hey Stephen_

_I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one to choose_

_Well all those other girls well there beautiful but would the write a song for you_

_ha ha_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help that if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help if there's no one else_

_mmmm_

_I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help that if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help it if there's no one else _

_mmmm_

_I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_Can't help my self _

_oh oh oh_

__That was kinda awkward considering that I told Wen that I didn't like Stephen and now I'm singing a song with his name in it about 50 times. To be honest I thought Mo did a awesome job at writing this song, but she could've been a little more vague then just using Stephen's name. I have to talk to Wen about this so he does't get the wrong idea. I just can't tell him now or else Mo and Charlie will get suspicious.

Mo's P.O.V.

Boy does Wen look upset or what?

**Cliffhanger... Review if you want me to continue this story.**

**HUGS&BUTTERFLY KISSES XNicole BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

** hey guys I know I haven't uploaded a story ing such a long time. I have been doing homework for school, (not fun). I have been quite busy these days. So here is the next chapter of A Sour Story.**

Olivia's P.O.V.

I thought Mo wrote a really great song just the look on Wen's face told me otherwise. " I have to go." he said plainly as got up in order to leave. I didn't want him to think that I wrote song for Stephen that would just be weird. Because I don't like him I like Wen. So I don't care if the others found out about me and Wen. I just don't want him to jump to conclusions. I had to tell him the truth and hope that he will believe me." Yeah, me too." I ran out that door to try and catch up with Wen. Didn't work out. I bumped into none other than Stephen. Talk about bad timing.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Umm.. listen I really would love to talk but just not now."

"why is something wrong?"

"yeah. remember how I told you about me and Wen?" I only told him because he sorta had the same situation going on with his girlfriend.

"yeah."

"Well long story short. I sang a song that Mo wrote for you and now Wen thinks that I like you."

"Oh-" I cut him off I just didn't have enough time to chat.

" Listen I have to go find Wen." I said running away.

Wen's P.O.V.

I can't believe Olivia. I mean I can't be mad at her for singing that song. But why couldn't it be Hey Wen and NOT hey Stephen. I know it wouldn't rhyme as much but still. Maybe that is why she was spending so much time with him. He helped her write that song! I am going to **KILL** him. Oh look who's coming Olivia. Probably going to tell me she is breaking up with me because of my ginger hair. I knew I should have dye it.

"Wen, wait I need to tell you about the song." I couldn't look her in the eyes. I swear I looked everywhere but in her eyes.

"Oh the song you wrote about Stephen. Sure why not." That may have sounded a little harsh.

"Wen I didn't write that song Mo did." I didn't know if what she was saying was true, but I wanted to believe it.

"..." I just stood there speechless.

"Wen. say something."

"..." Again.

" I don't know if this is going to work out." She said turning away practically talking to herself.

"what?"

"Us. I tell you nothing but the truth and yet you don't believe me." I knew what she was saying was true. That I was being childish. I couldn't let her go.

"Olivia we can work it out. I do believe you. Come on."

" You see now I don't believe you do. I think we need a break."

She left. she left without saying another word. How stupid am I? So I guess we are canceling our date today. Tomorrow I have a brillant plan. Also a nasty one. I am going to go to talk to Stephen myself.

Mo's P.O.V.

Man I should be like a match maker. I bet right now outside Wen and Olivia are expressing their true feelings for each other. I need to do this more often.

** Man is Mo in trouble sorry that it was short but hey at least it is a chapter. It would have been a whole lot longer if I had my ipod to listen to so yeah. Read & Review please. Bye**.


End file.
